Samcedes Letters
by DontWorryBeHappy1996
Summary: Just a little story of letters between Sam and Mercedes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee. Never will. 'Nuff said.**

Mercedes,

I miss you. I miss holding you. Every time, I see you with Shane, I die a little more inside. He doesn't love you the way that I do and he never will. I can tell you're not happy with him. I've seen tearstains on your cheeks. I've heard your conversations with him. Nobody should ever say those things to you or any other girl. You shouldn't let him do this to you. If you need help, come find me. I'm willing help you out of this before it gets out of hand. Mercedes, I still care about you. I just want you to know that. Please don't forget that. I love you.

Sam

**AN: Just so you know, Crazy Girl (my other story) is not finished, I will continue to update. I just got the idea for this story. The next chapter will be Mercedes' response to this letter. Please don't forget to read & review. I love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still the same.**

Sam,

Thanks for the concern. I love you, too. I'm scared. I feel worthless. I need help. Please save me from Shane. I don't know what he's going to do next. He's hurting me, physically and emotionally. I've tried to leave before, but then he says he loves me and threatens to hurt me even more if I do. He tried to rape me; I was able to get away from him before he did. Sam, he beats me almost every day. I don't know why he does. He just does. I'm scared that if he finds out I told you what he does, he'll hurt me more. Please help me.

Mercedes

**AN: I'm back! Miss me? It's only been 2 days? Hmmm, usually it's 2 months. Oh well! Poor Mercedes! She doesn't deserve what Shane's doing. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and subscriptions! It makes so happy to see those alerts from FF saying you guys are enjoying my work! Don't forget to read & review! Santa's watching you! Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I did not get Glee for Christmas; therefore I do not own it.**

Dear Mercedes,

HE WHAT? No girl deserves to be treated like that. Have you reported him to the police? Have you told an adult? Have you told anyone other than me? If you haven't told an adult, I will go with you to tell them if it makes you feel safer. You do need to tell someone, though. You shouldn't be scared of your boyfriend. Mercedes, you deserve someone better than him. Please don't let him do that stuff to you anymore. You're beautiful no matter what he says. I don't want to see you like this anymore. I love you.

Sam

**AN: Happy New Year! Sorry it took me a while to update, I kinda ran out of inspiration.** **I'm back now! Yay! Don't forget to read & review. I love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee, just this story and a lot of the events.**

Sam,

What if Shane's right? What if I am fat and ugly? Does everyone really think I'm repulsive? I don't want to be that kind of person. Nobody appreciates me anymore. What if I was gone? Would anyone really care? They probably wouldn't. I feel like I'm burdening everyone. They would be so relieved that I was gone. I'm tired of this. Good bye, Sam.

Mercedes

**A/N: I'm back! Again! A cliffhanger! Oh my! Maybe it will prompt me to update quicker. I need all the motivation I can get. If you guys have any ideas let me know. I may incorporate them into my story since I get writer's block all the time. Thank you guys for reading; it means so much to me to know that people actually take time out of their day just to read my stories. Don't forget, reviews are what keep me writing. (This author's note was longer than the story, I think)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I think I've said this enough. Do I really have to continue putting this?**

Mercedes,

Don't do this to yourself! I love you more than anything in this world. Please, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here. Mercedes, you're beautiful. Don't let Shane or anybody else tell you otherwise. Please believe me, Mercedes. If you were gone, everyone would miss you, especially me. You're the most beautiful, talented person I know. Every day, I want to be able to hold you in my arms, tell you you're beautiful, and make you smile. It pains me to see you so upset. I just want to make you happy. Mercedes, I would go to the ends of the earth for you. Please, Mercedes. I love you.

Sam

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I left you on such a cliffhanger. Do you forgive me? I hope this chapter makes up for it. I kinda got bored with this for a little while and almost gave it up, but I wrote this chapter and I got back into it. So I hope you guys like it. Thanks. Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**


End file.
